wwewwffandomcom_es-20200214-history
Yokozuna
=Yokozuna (luchador)= (Redirigido desde «Rodney Anoai») Rodney Agatupu Anoa'i más conocido como Yokozuna (San Francisco, California, 2 de octubre de 1966 - Liverpool, 22 de octubre de 2000) fue un famoso luchador profesional de nacionalidad Estadounidense de la WWF (WWE). El término Yokozuna hace referencia al más alto rango en la lucha de sumo en Japón, pero Anoai era en realidad samoano y nunca había competido como auténtico sumotori. Fue campeón de la WWF, por primera vez, al derrotar a Bret Hart en Wrestlemania IX (1993) y campeón por segunda vez derrotando a Hulk Hogan en el King of the Ring de ese mismo año. También fue 2 veces campeón mundial por parejas con Owen Hart y ganó un Royal Rumble en 1993. Es el campeón de la WWE más pesado de la historia (276 kg) a pesar de su modesta estatura (1.88 m). Índice *1 Biografía *2 En lucha *3 Campeonatos y logros *4 Referencias Biografía Nació el 2 de octubre de 1966 en California. Procedente de una familia de luchadores, sus tíos son los Wild Samoans Afa y Sika, fue entrenado desde muy joven. Luchó en Japón y en México antes de fichar por la American Wrestling Association (AWA) donde actuó con el nombre de Kokina Maximus. En México lo hizo como Kokina en la época del Toreo de Cuatro Caminos, lugar en México que vio luchar a Bam Bam Bigelow, Vader, Hogan, Blue Blazer (Owen Hart) y varias estrellas más, en donde dio grandes luchas contra gente como Canek, Mil Mascaras, Dos caras, los Villanos, etc... En 1992 entró a formar parte de WWF. Debutó en un PPV en Survivor Series de 1992 contra Virgil. En 1993 se estrenó en el Royal Rumble ganándolo. Eliminó en último lugar a Randy Savage y fue asignado como retador al título en Wrestlemania. Antes de Wrestlemania, se convirtió en el luchador más heel al utilizar cuatro Banzai Drops sobre Hacksaw Jim Duggan, el cuarto sobre la bandera americana que estaba sobre Duggan. En Wrestlemania IX ganó el campeonato mundial ante Bret Hart ya que su manager Mr. Fuji le tiró sal a los ojos del Hitman mientras le aplicaba a Yokozuna el Sharpshooter. Hulk Hogan apareció en escena para ayudar a su amigo Bret y Mr. Fuji le retó a que venciera a Yokozuna. Hogan aceptó el reto y el título estaba en juego. Yokozuna tenía agarrado a Hogan cuando Mr. Fuji se disponía a lanzarle sal a los ojos. Hogan pudo esquivarlo y las sales fueron a parar a Yokozuna. Hogan se proclamaba campeón y ponía fin al segundo reinado más corto del Campeonato de la WWE de la historia (por detrás del record de Andre the Giant). Luego en el King of the Ring se vengaría del Hulkster, después de que un fotógrafo japonés le tirara una foto con un potente flash a los ojos de Hogan, recuperando el campeonato. Lex Luger en Summerslam consiguió derrotarle pero Yokozuna mantuvo su título ya que fue eliminado por cuenta de 10 fuera del ring. En Survivor Series continuó su feudo contra Luger, y cada uno formó un equipo. Se enfrentaron los All Americans (Lex Luger, The Undertaker y Steiner Brothers) contra los Foreign Fanatics (Yokozuna, Quebecer Jacques, Ludvig Borga y Crush). En 1994 mantuvo el título ante el Undertaker en Royal Rumble en una pelea de ataúdes. Cuando estaba a punto de perder, intervinieron muchos luchadores atacando al Undertaker y acabaron encerrándole en el ataúd. En Wrestlemania X retuvo el título ante Lex Luger convirtiéndose en el primer heel en defender con éxito el campeonato mundial en una Wrestlemania pero acabó perdiéndolo ante Bret Hart en la misma noche tras caer desde la tercera cuerda accidentalmente intentando realizar un Banzai Drop su última Pelea por la WWF Fue Contra Stone Cold En Summerslam 1996 Donde perdió tras caer de las cuerdas que no resistieron su peso . Anoa'i murió el 22 de octubre del 2000 a la edad de 34 años en Liverpool de un edema pulmonar. El 31 de marzo del 2012 fue exaltado al WWE Hall Of Fame. En lucha *'Movimientos finales' **''Banzai Drop'' (Corner slingshot seated senton) *'Movimientos de firma' **Running corner body avalanche **Lifting side slam **Big splash **Running jumping leg drop **Savate kick **Samoan drop **Side belly to belly suplex **European uppercut / throat thrust **Running hip attack a un oponente arrinconado **Caminar sobre la espalda o estómago de un oponente caído **Nerve clawhold **Front slam *'Managers' **Mr. Fuji **Jim Cornette Campeonatos y logros *'Universal Wrestling Association' **UWA World Trios Championship (1 time) – con Fatu & Samoan Savage *'World Wrestling Federation/WWE' **WWF Championship (2 veces)2 **WWF Tag Team Championship (2 veces) – con Owen Hart3 **Royal Rumble (1993) **WWE Hall of Fame (2012) *'Pro Wrestling Illustrated' **PWI Most Improved Wrestler of the Year award in 1993 **PWI ranked him # 145 of the 500 best singles wrestlers during the "PWI Years" in 2003